Idealisme Dalam Bercinta
by Momozono Sora
Summary: Kunikida x Female! Dazai (Dazai genderbender) Kunikida dan Dazai menikmati malam untuk bercinta


Dazai dan Kunikida menikmati waktu mereka untuk Sex bersama.

 **\- Warning! Mature content! -**

 **Kunikida Doppo x fem! Dazai Osamu**

 **Bungou stray dogs by Asagiri Kafka**

 **.**

 **Sex Idealism**

 **By Momozono Sora**

"Dazai, kau siap?"

"Kunikida...-kun..."

Terdengar suara berat tapi lembut dari si surai lemon. Dazai hanya menatapi Kunikida dengan rona ceri yang menempel pada pipinya. Posisi mereka kini berada diatas futon dengan kunikida yang merangkak diatas Dazai. Tidak ada hal spesial yang terjadi, Dazai hanya ingin membantu rekan kerjanya menikmati salah satu kenikmatan duniawi.

"Kalau belum siap kita lakukan saja di lain waktu"

Ucap Kunikida sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Dazai menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Bukan begitu, aku siap kok~ sungguh"

Kunikida menghela nafas, ia mengambil buku idealisme nya dan membaca sekilas apa yang ada di dalamnya. Dazai sempat mengerjapkan mata. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sedang rekan kerjanya ini lakukan.

"Yosh..."

"Apa ya-... Hmmnh"

Belum sempat bertanya, bibir si surai coklat disambut oleh lumatan dan jilatan kaku dari si surai lemon. Dazai terkekeh. Tidak buruk sih, pangutan di bibirnya, jilatan yang saling beradu, dan lidahnya yang di hisap. Dazai tahu persis Kunikida mendapatkan teknik ini dari internet dan menulisnya pada buku idealismenya.

"Kuni.. kida-... Kunnhh"

Ciuman mereka terlepas, menyisakan saliva yang terhubung diantara mulut mereka berdua. Tatapan Dazai sangat sayu, dihiasi dengan bulir air mata yang tampak berkilau di tengah malam. Kunikida mulai membuka kemeja yang dikenakan Dazai, menyingkap roknya, ia memandangi tubuh Dazai yang terbalut perban di beberapa titiknya.

"Aku mulai dari sini."

Kunikida melahap daun telinga Dazai dengan jilatan yang sensual, menjalar ke pipi, lalu bagian leher Dazai yang tak terlilit perban. Dazai memejamkan matanya, mendesah sembari menikmati setiap sentuhan dari parternya. Dazai bisa merasakan bahwa dadanya kini diremas pelan. Dazai mendesah lebih keras.

"Hyaahh! Kunikida-kun... Ya! Di sana.. Remas lebih kuat"

"Meremas mereka secara bersamaan dan dengan kekuatan sama dapat membuat mereka lebih besar lagi. Tapi Dazai, bukankah punyamu cukup besar?"

Kunikida meremasnya dengan keras sesuai dengan permintaan Dazai, tak lupa mencubit kedua puting ranum itu, Kunikida menjilat dan menghisap keduanya secara bergantian.

"Peduli setan soal ukuran dada.. Arrrgh.. Kunikida-kun! Tiduri aku! Aku tak tahan!"

Kunikida menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dazai di sana tampak berantakan. Nafas tak beraturan, rambut acak-acakan dengan beberapa helainya yang menempel pada pelipis yang basah karena keringat. Si kacamata sempat meneguk saliva nya sendiri, menyaksikan pemandangan indah yang jarang ia temui.

"Baiklah"

Si surai lemon kembali mengambil buku idealisme sembari membenarkan kacamatanya. Benar-benar Dazai gemas melihat partnernya tidak segera memberi apa yang dia mau.

"Kunikida-kun?"

Dazai benar-benar bingung seiring dengan Kunikida yang berdiri, dan melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana. Si surai coklat ini sudah tak tahan. Ia berdecak kesal, ia malah digantung disaat yang seperti ini.

Kunikida kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Dazai dan duduk di dekat Dazai. Dazai merengek manja. Setidaknya ia ingin diberi sentuhan agar sesuatu yang membludak ini segera lepas.

"Kunikida-kun! Jangan bercanda! Aku butuh sentuhanmu!"

"Hubungan intim yang ideal adalah yang memperhatikan kebersihan"

Ucap kunikida sembari menarik paha Dazai dan menyanggakan kaki si perban pada pundaknya. Kunikida mulai mengelus belahan yang tercipta pada celana dalam yang sudah basah itu. Dazai mulai mengejang kuat.

"Sssnhh ah! Kau mencuci tanganmu? Oh kunikida-kun! Bisakah kau lepas dari idealisme mu sebentar saja? Hhmfhh kunikida-kun!! Cepat tiduri aku!"

Kunikida menghela nafasnya. Ia harus mempercepat permainannya. Ya, mempercepat bukan berarti melewati langkah langkah sempurna yang ia sudah buat. Kunikida menarik celana dalam yang sudah basah itu dan kembali memberikan sentuhan sentuhan pada klitoris Dazai yang sangat becek.

Dazai mendesah kuat. wajahnya terasa semakin panas dengan setiap usapan yang Kunikida buat pada alat vitalnya sampai kunikida memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam vagina.

"T.. Tidak! Ah! Kunikida-kun! Bukan seperti itu.. Masukkan langsung punyamu! Aku menginginkan kamu!"

Dazai merengek sembari dengan bringas menghentakkan pinggulnya sendiri pada jari kunikida. Timbul sedikit semburat pada pipi si surai lemon, tapi ia tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonan itu. Ia menambah memasukan jari tengah dan jari manisnya.

"Ditolak, fingering dilakukan agar kamu siap menerimaku"

"Aku mohon kunikida-kun! Ahhhnhh aku ingin kamu yang masuk! Keluarkan jari ini"

Bilang "keluarkan" tapi respon dari vaginanya tidak seperti itu. Dinding vaginanya yang sempit terus menghimpit jemari kunikida seolah meghisapnya. Menggerakan jemari nya keluar masuk, menggesek nya pada dinding vagina sudah cukup membuat Dazai meneriakkan nama Kunikida berkali kali sampai akhirnya Dazai melempar kepalanya ke belakang. Semburan cairan bening tumpah pada telapak tangan Kunikida.

"Sudah cukup basah"

Kunikida terkekeh sambil menjilat jemarinya dengan senyum kemenangan. Kunikida merogoh celananya. Mengambil sebuah alat kontrasepsi dan membuka bungkusnya.

"Kunikida-kun! Jangan pakai itu kumohon! Aku lebih suka kalau kau tidak memakai itu"

"Tidak bisa, alat kontrasepsi bisa mencegah kemungkinan buruk terjadi. ini sudah masuk dalam hubungan intim yang-"

"-Ideal.. Huh! Sesekali tidak mengikuti aturan lebih memuaskan loh"

Dazai menyela omongan si perfeksionis. ia bangkit dengan tubuh lemahnya, dan melahap bibir kunikida dan menciumnya dengan ciuman yang lebih ganas dari yang sebelumnya. Dengan serampangan Dazai mencium dan melumat bibir kunikida, tangannya pun turut bermain di sana, melepas ikat pinggangnya dan melepas sleting celana Kunikida, membebaskan sesuatu yang terukurung sesak sedaritadi.

"Da-... Dazai!"

"Bagaimana rasanya Kunikida-kun?"

Dazai menyeringai puas ketika ia berhasil menaklukkan Kunikida dengan sentuhan jarinya. Tak mau kalah, Kunikida langsung mendorong tubuh Dazai, kembali berbaring pada futon. Ia menarik paha Dazai melebar. Dazai terkesiap ketika tubuhnya langsung dihentakan benda tebal yang keras itu.

"Kyaah!!! Kunikida-kun! Jangan kasar! Aanhh!"

Tubuhnya menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan, Dazai menyanggakan kakinya pada pinggang Kunikida sebelum hentakan berikutnya datang.

Kini gerakan Kunikida benar-benar serampangan tanpa embel-embel langkah ideal seperti tadi. Hentakkan yang tidak beraturan membuat vagina Dazai berdenyutan dan mengeluarkan cairan yang mempermudah akses Kunikida agar lebih memasukinya.

Dazai menyukai ini, ia meraih leher kunikida, menciumnya selagi bagian bawahnya dijamahi, nafas keduanya saling beradu satu sama lain. Keringat keduanya bercampur dalam hasrat bercinta sampai mereka berdua sampai pada titiknya.

"Kunikida-kun... Aahh.. Ahnh! H.. Hey! Jangan di-... Ahhnh ~~"

Terlambat, tetap saja Kunikida melepaskan hentakannya dan menumpahkan cairan spermanya pada perut si perban dan selang beberapa detik Dazai kembali klimaks. Cemberut kesal, Dazai menarik selimutnya setelah sang rekan kerja membersihkan perutnya.

"Padahal aku mau Kunikida-kun menumpahkannya di dalamku"

"Tidak boleh, akan repot kalau sesuatu terjadi"

"Tapi tetap saja lebih nikmat di dalam tau!"

"Terserah kau saja"

Kunida melepas kacamatanya, memeluk Dazai dan akhirnya turut terlelap dalam tidur.

 **\- END -**

 **Baru pertama kali nih bikin porn without plot. :'u gimana? Kripik pedas selalu ku terima.. Makasih yang mau baca.~**


End file.
